endureinfotouriumfandomcom-20200214-history
Prototype timeline
Hey there, what follows is a work in progress for the timeline of the first edition of Endure/Mutants and Machine guns. Enjoy Mutants and machineguns Working Timeline *** 1776: July 5th the First Continental Congress signed the declaration of independence 1849: Ellis and Fordyce Patent bored through cylinders for revolvers. license patent to all who ask this creating a market saturated with cartridge revolvers of many types and calibers. 1860: The civil war is fought with breech loading revolvers, rifles, and cartridge firearms Casualties are increased by 25%. 1865: Increased casualties of the civil war lead to advancements in medicine and prosthetics. Several famous American families are wiped or never reach prominence. 1880: The widespread proliferation of beneficiaries from the Ellis and Fordyce Patent lead to a thriving firearms industry ripe with innovations in firearms, machining and manufacturing technology. 1903: Thomas edison is killed by the owner of tipsy the elephant his patents are licensed out to a multitude of companies creating a swath of new companies to produce appliances and further the technology of industry manufacturing and home electronics. 1914: The number of beneficiaries of the Ellis Fordyce Patent means a greater volume of firearms are produced for the fighting in WW1 resulting in surplus to last decades world wide. 1920: Prohibition is never enacted thus crippling the rise of organized crime and inadvertently saving the lives of people who would have died at the hands of corrupt police and gangsters. 1924: Nikola Tesla is allowed to thrive in an edison free scientific environment, advancements in remote control radio and robotics are made that will impact the world in later decades. One of his failed energy weapon patents is sold off to Raymond Donavan who in turns begins to produce prototypes for a very promising energy source. 1926: RAY-DON unveils the tempest 33 an ion generator capable of powering a city for 18 months. Tesla marries amelia Mainhart erress to a large manufacturing firm. 1929: Decades of progress and adulation for technology leads the U.S into becoming a technocracy as an experiment to see if the technocratic system works better. 1931: The proliferation of the Ion Generator leads to the rapid industrialization of many third tier countries such as india and newly emerging african nations. 1939: The technocratic government of the U.S has produced a nation with lower than ever crime rate an amazing education system and a love of technology that borders on worship as a result the futurism inspired art deco influence on architecture, fashion and aesthetic lasts long into the 70s. Inspired by the U.S’s sucsess Imperialistic nations france and britian begin to toy with the idea of adopting technocratic ideals. 1945: WW2 is fought with modern weapons and the first autonomous prototype robots. The D-Day invasion is an overwhelming sucsess with U.S casualties under 300 thanks to autonomous beach landing walking mines and Construction robots clearing obstructions allowing the landing of amphibious combat vehicle. 1950: Big H.A.N.K (Heavy Armored Nuclear Kombatant)is constructed by the U.S as a peacekeeping autonomous robot soldier to deter nuclear war. The Japanese Igarashi Corporation thrives during reconstruction by producing Municipal and construction Robots securing their place as one of the world leaders of robotics 1955: U.S victory in Korea sees the unification of both north and south korea as a new democratic state. Victory was achieved with the presence of HANK and other robot combatants as well as superior weapons and technology and support from Japanese allies. 1964: Abethol is introduced as an alternative fuel made from genetically altered corn making corn farmers millionaires overnight and disrupting the oil industry. 1969: Democratic nations are given access to the means to produce abethol leading to a strong divide between These governemnts and communist regimes. 1972: The U.S is completely free of foreign dependence on oil and most major oil companies Based in the US have become bankrupt. The Fall of the NVA and the vietcong is ensured as the U.S and South Vietnam Forces capture Hanoi and begin to dismantle the Communist regime. 1975: The lack of interest or need for crude oil leads to unrest in the Middle East and Mexico. 1979: Technocratic Revolution Takes place throughout the Middle East ensuring progress and equality among women and men as well as the fall of some of the worlds most massive producers in crude oil leading to a world wide shortage in oil dependent countries calling for a global reconsideration of democracy. 1980: The soviet union falls. People in most countries around the world live with clean water access to higher education and Modern infrastructure. Luxuries such as domestic robots portable computers and online video games make life in these countries a joy. 1999: World peace is declared. Gay marrige is legal in most technocratic countries. Crude oil is no longer used in most of these countries. Ion generators provide free power, Electric monorails and high speed train systems make public transit safe and affordable even in second tier countries. 2012: China is the last communist country on the planet. It along with mexico and india are the only countries with dependency on oil. 2017: There are no despots or Dictators. 2019: Robots and AI begin exhibiting human behavior. China experiences massive food shortages and oil begins to run out as few countries are still drilling for it. 2020: Chinese experiments to make rice based super fuel leads to the decimation of rice fields and the collapse of a major source of food. 2033: China invades korea and japan for abethol and more food. 2034: Sino World war begins. 2035: Korea and japan are liberated. 2038: Forces in Mainland China are defeated and the New democratic republic of china is established. Robots who served in the war exhibit signs of PTSD the robot rights movement begins 2040: Robots operating on the AX1.07 logic cycle are declared free citizens in the U.S and E.U. 2045: A thermonuclear explosion in eastern canada knocks out asteroid defence systems along the eastern United States. On december 14th the earth is bombarded with asteroids erupting super volcanoes and creating contenet spanning blackouts. Over the next 13 months 79% of the human population dies and the survivors do so in subways sewers and underground emergency cryo shelters 2145: humans begin to emerge from the underground and find the world inhabited by mutants and new sapient races. 2198: Major powers in North america emerge such as the EMC, The PCG and the Dominion. 2345: Your story begins.